


Another fine day for interspecies relations

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fruit, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Service Top, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: Emboldened by Sloane's heavy-handed intervention, Ryder confesses her feelings for Cora. Diplomacy means something else on Kadara.
Relationships: Cora Harper/Female Ryder | Sara
Kudos: 18





	Another fine day for interspecies relations

**Author's Note:**

> Playing fast and loose with a kink meme prompt:
> 
> https://masseffectkink.dreamwidth.org/9708.html?thread=47836396#cmt47836396

"That... is a very specific list of demands," said Cora, eyebrows rising.

Sara twisted up a bunch of her pants in one sweaty palm. "Ha! Yes! Specific!" she shouted.

Cora looked at her askance. "Everything all right there, Pathfinder Ryder?"

"Sloane is fucking with us! We won't do any of that stuff! We'll put the outpost someplace else!" Sara blurted. She clumped away in her boots.

Cora hung back. "Riiiiiight," she said. "Excuse me just a minute."

Sara ripened like a tomato while she waited in the middle of Kadara market. She felt naked. Surely everyone could tell just by looking what a hot mess she was? Cora just had to come within a half-meter and she totally lost her shit. It was that earnest looming thing Cora did with those square shoulders. Sara had always been a sucker for a passionate Amazon. 

"Let's go," said Cora, startling Sara.

"What did you do?" Sara asked, brows beetling. She held her ground. 

Cora sported a fat lip and a livid bruise in the center of her forehead. "Me and Sloane had a frank exchange of views," said Cora. "I think it'll be OK if we leave, say, now?"

"Leave the market?" asked Sara. Cora looked at her guiltily. "Leave Kadara?"

"The Milky Way wouldn't be far enough from that smug bitch," Cora said. Sara's worried face made her backpedal. "I think she'll need a minute to cool off, that's all. Sloane is... Sloane. You know? Words or fists, it's all the same to her."

Sara nodded. "I guess?" Funnily, _smug bitch_ were the exact words Sloane had used to describe Cora. _Uptight killjoy blue-licking smug bitch_ , in fact. Well, really, it was more like, _How can you be crushing on that uptight killjoy blue-licking smug bitch, Sara? Got some kind of mommy-complex?_ Which Sara had refuted gamely, and they'd got into it, until Sloane had made her stop because Sara was making her laugh too hard.

And now there was the list. What it was maybe supposed to do, other than give Sloane a fit of the chuckles, was get Sara to put up or shut up. All it really did was confirm that Sloane was absolutely the _worst_ best friend a girl could want. Sara groaned. "I need a drink."

"We should..." Cora's eyes narrowed. "Oh, I get it. This is the part where we get drunk and then you jokingly suggest that we actually do all that shit and when I say 'no' you tell me I don't know how to have _fun_."

Sara shrank back, heart pounding, wishing she could just melt on the spot. "Damn it, you're just as bad as Sloane," she said. She looked around. So far no-one was paying them much attention.

"I am _not_ ," Cora sighed, "stop being dramatic."

Sara felt her hot flush dissipate in a flash. "Well," she said, "I was just annoyed. Now I'm pissed."

Cora backed off. "Sorry. I meant... you know I've always got your back, right? You can trust me?" She narrowed her eyes again. "Her... not so much."

Sara considered that glumly. She knew Sloane wasn't _reliable_. She was fun, though. "Yeah. Of course. That's not even... it's just..."

Cora was ready to move. "Can we do feelings on the way? I'm amazed she hasn't sent out some goons already."

"Urrrg!" Sara complained. "There's always something with you! Every damn time! Just let me say it!"

Cora looked clueless, but she held back. "Say what?"

"You're a tease!" Sara burst out with.

Cora folded her arms defensively. "I'm a what, now?"

Sara couldn't stop herself from raising her voice. She'd wanted to get this off her chest for a long time. "You say you don't date women, but you _flirt_ like it's going out of style!"

"Oh, I do not," replied Cora dismissively, fridge to Sara's furnace.

"You do too! You're all up in my face, my emails, let me tell you about asari culture, Sara, I wanna teach you asari discipline, Sara, lemme share hot tips on asari cunnilingus, Sara! Just say you're not attracted to me and I'll leave you alone!" Sara was afraid she wouldn't be able to stop her mouth running but the look in Cora's eyes cut her off.

"Oh god," said Cora. "Oh. Oh, come here."

The last thing Sara wanted was sympathy. She pushed Cora away. "No! Do you have any idea what you do to me? I led a squad of marines against a krogan battlemaster! Right now I couldn't even lead a pyjack to pudding!" She turned away to hide her embarrassment, which was almost as heavy a burden as her attraction to Cora.

Cora threw up her hands in exasperation. "What do you want from me, Ryder? Do we have to make out _for the sake of the mission,_ " she sang. "Or mud-wrestle in a strip-club _for all mankind_?"

Sara came up short. "Mud-wrestle? Lemme see that list again?"

"You didn't notice that? Fourth item."

"I didn't make it past the 'dress code' before we flounced out," Sara replied. "I was an OK wrestler in high school. Low center of gravity."

"Then you'd probably do alright with item seven too," said Cora archly. "I hear the sex-swing is tricky if you're top-heavy."

"You won't have _that_ problem," Sara said a tad smugly, chin high. She dug Cora's clean lines but she wouldn't apologize for being proud of her own more significant assets.

Cora looked at her appraisingly. "I thought..."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's right, you shot me down so fast I never even got to make my pitch," she said. "I'm a service top. I get off on getting _you_ off _just_ how you want. But I don't switch, so you've got to like getting reamed out one way or another."

Cora blushed for the first time Sara had ever seen. "I've met a couple of asari like that..."

Sara could have held back but she couldn't resist poking at Cora's cultural infatuation again. "Urg! Asari this, asari that! You forgot, humans _also_ fuck every which way and just as much. More, even! We don't have a thousand years to figure out who we wanna be in the sack." 

Sara had passed a delirious half-year between tours finding out how far her appetites would take her. Not really that far, it turned out. In ice-cream terms, she'd probably hit her stride someplace around rum-raisin. A lot farther than mint-chocolate but nowhere near the degenerate filth that she mentally categorised as _bubblegum_.

"So I guess item six is a deal-breaker?" Cora said lightly. "Spit-roast by guys from the audience?"

Sara grinned. "Sounds like you're looking for excuses now." She waved a hand. "Look, never mind, Cora. It feels good now it's off my chest. Sorry for losing my shit. After you, what, went back in there to defend my honour? I'm flattered."

Cora blushed again. "Urg. You're talking too much sense today, Ryder," she admitted. "I got mad and went off half-cocked. So what about our outpost then? Do I go grovel to Sloane?"

Sara smiled slyly and touched Cora's elbow. "I'd never ask you to. Sloane doesn't buy that shit anyway." Her smile broadened to a hopeful smirk. "Only one thing for it."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Cora didn't sound resigned, exactly. 

"She wants a show? We'll give her a show."

\---------------

Sara and Cora ran barefoot through the market and up to the docks, whooping with glee. Safely ensconced inside the Tempest's security perimeter, Sara waited for the airlock to cycle. She caught Cora's eye.

Sara's giggles were infectious. Soon they were both crying so hard with laughter they had to hold on to each other. Sara's body reacted like it always had, but more so. She would have held on tighter but they were both slippery with juice. She gasped for breath. "...and, and, when you threw it up in the air..."

"...and you _speared_ it with the..."

"...like, you could hear a pin drop..."

"...even the _Salarians_ looked..."

"...and Liam! Oh!..."

"...like, are there any _other_ volunteers?"

Sara had to put her hands on her knees to let the laughs out for a minute. "I think we pissed off the angara, though. All that fruit!"

Cora reddened as she glanced at Sara's dripping thighs, then away. "We need a shower," she said.

Sara straightened up keenly. "Right behind you," she said. Watching Cora soap up was more than Sara could take. She grabbed the dispenser from her and put it aside. She looked into Cora's eyes searchingly.

Cora held her ground, but seemed to be shivering even under the warm stream. "Ryder," she began. "I..."

Sara moved closer. "Just two friends having a shower, Harper," she said. Her voice was thick with desire. "Cleaning up after a successful mission. You're gonna need a hand getting that sticky pulp out of your hair. _All_ your hair." She folded her knees slowly, although her own thighs were trembling too. She reached out and grabbed Cora's hips, letting her fingers dig into the firmness she so admired. She felt Cora twitch, a tremor running from her left foot all the way up to her arm.

Cora folded her arms defensively and looked down. She didn't move, though. Sara opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out as far as it would go. She made sure Cora got a good look at it. She grinned around it, then lowered her gaze to the tuft in front of her.

Licking up the left made Cora twitch again, while going up the right made her shudder and moan. In the heat of the shower, just a dozen exploratory licks in, Sara realised that she was tasting more fish than fruit, and that Cora was already as revved up as she'd ever be. She looked up questioningly.

"Dick?" Cora asked, her voice a strangled tussle between need and control.

Sara practically leapt up. "My room." She got her arms under Cora's backside and lifted her off the floor. Her face reddened with the effort as her thighs bulged. Sara held Cora close, amazed at the heat that radiated from her.

Fortunately they didn't have far to go. Sara all but threw herself down, crushing a satisfied groan out of Cora as the bed took their combined weight. Sara knew a few things about girls who liked to be fucked. She knew instinctively that Cora needed it _hard_ , not just up inside her but all over. She fumbled with one arm, keeping her weight on Cora as she reached under the pillow for her dick.

A twist of her hips and then a moment of brain-freeze told her that her strapless dong was all lined up and ready to play. She dialed it to a muscular eight (out of ten), then looked at Cora's needy, yet hesitant expression. She flicked it up to nine.

Cora's vagina was hot buttered _bliss_. Sara nearly came as she slid home for the first time. Not that it would have stopped her, but she always felt it ruined the mood if she got off first. Cora's long groan scaled up from boneless anticipation to husky tightness as Sara stretched her out. Her face grew hard as she slipped her ankles around the back of Sara's knees. "Fuck... me..." she breathed.

Sara was happy to comply. She ramped up easily. She loved the spring of Cora's hard thighs against her hips, the way Cora's stomach tightened every time she thrust all the way in. Balls-deep inside her crush, she felt the familiar dizzying switch of perspective that took her into the contradictory headspace of the bottom-who-goes-on-top.

_...oh that's such good dick, but she's a girl, but she's crushing me so good, goddess she's a pushy little flirt, but those things she did with her thighs, who wouldn't be curious, what the hell, it's not like there's any rules in Andromeda, this is gonna be a one time thing, that's so fucking good, why do all these gay girls throw themselves at me, is it the hair, why should lesbians have all the style, fuck that's a fat dick, she probably gets it from Alec, ha, shit I wanted him to do me so bad, well I'm finally laying a Pathfinder, maybe I'll look Sarissa up next, goddess, is this making me gay, lemme look her in the eyes, what a dork, oh but she can push with that thing, this is fun but I need..._

Sara stared back into Cora's eyes, and gambled. She got her hands around Cora's slender neck and held on tight there while she pistoned short strokes with her thighs. Cora batted at Sara hands, she tried to shimmy and slither away but couldn't break the intimate pin. Finally her back arched, her eyes rolled up and she convulsed through her orgasm, limbs thrashing.

"Thanks," Sara said when she had her own breath back. "I think... I think I can feel it going."

"Feel what?" Cora rasped. Her throat was a little sore from the rough treatment.

"My... uh... crush, I guess," said Sara. "We sexed it away. Happens." On her back, she shrugged. 

"You're weird, Ryder," said Cora. She turned on her side. "Really? That's it? Did I disappoint?"

"Nuh-uh," Sara reassured her. She grinned at Cora's display of pride. "I could ride you all week. I... get obsessed. Then I get over it. We took a shortcut. Thanks. _From all mankind_."

Cora looked at her a long moment. "OK, then."

They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Sara broke it. "Ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Who does your hair?"

\----------

Spread on the couch, snug and warm down below the drive core, Liam paused the vid and pulled out his dick. He glanced over at what Jaal was doing next to him. He had so many questions, but they would have to wait. Jaal nodded, and Liam started the vid again.

On the screen the Pathfinder and her loyal second grunted and strained, their hard muscles glowing under the stage lights. Then suddenly the thick rind gave way and the fruit exploded, drenching their bikinis and coating their powerful thighs in pulp. Jets of juice spattered over the stunned audience. Things got more inventive after that, but the first time was Liam's favorite. He put the segment on a loop, and sat back.

It was another fine day for interspecies relations.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously watermelon girl's got to take some of the blame for this.


End file.
